injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X
Not to be confused with Scorpion/Mortal Kombat. Mortal Kombat X Scorpion can be unlocked during his challenge; otherwise, he can be found as a random drop from the above packs as said, but neither will unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Rivaling Ares' damage and having a passive that grants health surpassing even the mighty Shazam, Mortal Kombat X Scorpion is an unmovable tank that can deal incredible amounts of damage if used well. His light combo ender and special 1 will inflict burning damage. His special 2 will inflict bleeding. All of these - including the possibility to crit - are not counted as part of his passive and will work in Dead Zone, making him a powerful character in this field. The damage over time will not apply life drain. Doom Slice: Part of it deals fixed damage. It can be unblockable if used shortly after his heavy combo. Only the last hit, which is a tap and shoot mini-game with a widened and easier to hit 200% damage like Deathstroke/Arkham Origins' SP1, deal variable damage. Because of this, and that damage over time specials usually have a 0.5x damage penalty, his SP2 only does 40%~60% of his damage stat, instead of the normal 60%~120%. The bleed damage deals 6% of his damage stat 6 times (36% total) at 100%, but at 200% it is a rather impressive 18% (108% total), for a theoretical maximum of 168% of his damage stat as total damage. Other damage over time effects applied by Scorpion will also crit while the crit damage over time effect is running. This includes even the burn from his light basic combo, as well as The Ibistick. The crit (+50%) and the bleed (+20%) (in the case of his SP2) stack multiplicatively for +80% damage. In the case of the Ibistick, this will increase its maximum damage from 10% of enemy maximum health to 17.4% (the crit period is very slightly longer than the bleed period, so the fifth hit will crit but would not benefit from the bleed). Note that while Mortal Kombat X Scorpion's base damage is extremely high, it is somewhat misleading, as his Doom Slice deals reduced upfront damage by virtue of being a bleed special, and his heavy basic combo only does 2 hits but is not compensated in damage like Shazam or Doomsday/Prime (it only does 4% of his damage stat as damage twice, as opposed to 5% + 7%). Interactions Good With *'Hawkgirl': Her snare on tag-in (both versions have it) prevents opponents from tagging to avoid MKX Scorpion's potent damage over time. *'Catwoman/Batman Returns': Her +100% damage boost to DoT will greatly amplify Scorpion's specials, allowing him to deal a dangerous amount of damage. *'Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice': When Scorpion applies a DoT to his opponent, especially a critical one, if Wonder Woman immediately tags in after and performs a special, the DoT will be added to the team-wide life drain. *'Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night': Similar to the above, as while his life drain phase is active, he can heal through his teammate's DOT as well. *'Quake Engine': His critical DOT severely punishes enemies, even if they tag out, essentially spelling doom on the newly tagged in character since the DOT can re-trigger. Good Against *Characters with low health such as Bane/Luchador for they can be easily wiped out by Scorpion's powerful Burn and Bleed DOT - even more unrelenting when it Crits. *Slow characters, particularly Killer Croc/Arkham and Solomon Grundy: Since their basic attack speed is slow - even more so with Killer Croc's case - Scorpion can easily outpace them and deal massive Burn and Bleed damage. *'Green Lantern/Red Son': Contrary to popular belief, he cannot prevent MKX Scorpion from dealing critical damage over time through his specials. Countered By *Since a max elite (VII) Mortal Kombat X Scorpion has extremely high health, he can be countered by characters and gears who deal damage based on percentage. Examples include Raven/Prime's Demonic Rage, Raven/Teen Titans' Demonic Embrace, Batgirl/Cassandra Cain's Assassin's Ambush, and The Ibistick's 10% DOT. *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Batman/Arkham Knight's passive can allow him to have full immunity against Scorpion's attacks, rendering him completely powerless against Batman. *'Hawkgirl/Prime': Since Mortal Kombat X Scorpion deals very high damage over time, faster tagging will allow Hawkgirl's team to avoid much of his damage. *'The Flash:' since all of Scorpion MKX's basic attacks are slow, it is easy for any of the Flash variants to interrupt the attack, thus more likely for Scorpion to receive damage than dealing them. *'Deathstroke:' Since all the Deathstroke variants are relatively fast and have longer reach with their swords, chances of Scorpion inflicting basic damage against competent opponents are minimal; moreover, Deathstroke/Red Son boosts the speed of attacks by Red Son teammates up to 15%, making it difficult for Scorpion MKX to land damage-over-time blows. *'The Arkham Knight': Same goes for Deathstroke since both of his basic attacks have the ability to push the opponent far away and deal damage from long range at the same time, it can make Scorpion have a hard time dealing most of his damage. *'Superman/Injustice 2', Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Reverse Flash, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, Riddler's Staff, Mother Box: Their passives and effects have a chance to dodge MKX Scorpion’s Specials, and subsequently avoiding the punishing Burn and Bleed DOTs if Scorpion achieves 200% damage from either his Flip Kick or Doom Slice. * Killer Croc/Arkham: If he has enough armor, he may absorb Scorpion's fire and bleed DOT. *'Aquaman/Injustice 2': His ability to turn all DOT back on the opponent when using a special is highly effective against Scorpion. *'The Flash/Blackest Night': He allows all Blackest Night teammates to gain health and power from DOT, rendering Scorpion's passive useless. *'Scorpion/Klassic': Not only does Klassic Scorpion have Burn immunity from MKX Scorpion’s combo-ender and SP1, he also renders the possible Crit on Burn useless. However, Klassic Scorpion can still be affected by the possible Crit on Bleed from MKX Scorpion’s SP2. Abilities Here are Scorpion's '''abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Due to the 8% Health Boost per Promotion, Mortal Kombat X Scorpion at Elite X (80% Health Boost overall) actually has the final Health stat of 202,176, making him more difficult to take down than what it seems from his 1000 base health. Trivia *The Chinese, Spanish, and the Italian versions of Injustice mobile had his passive description mention his burn on combo ender, which the English version lacks. However, they also state he extends this effect to his teammates (which is incorrect) and do not mention his bonus health on promotion. They are later fixed to be in line with English. *Interestingly enough, the maximum damage for his SP1 is '''equal to the minimum damage for his SP2. *This Scorpion is based on his appearance in Mortal Kombat X. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Promotion Effect Category:Crit damage Category:DOT damage Category:Combo-ender effects Category:DOT added on combo ender Category:Burn Category:DOT added to special Category:Bleed Category:Basic-Special combos Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters